jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Under the Sea
"Under the Sea" is a song from Disney's 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid, composed by Alan Menken with lyrics by Howard Ashman and based on the song "The Beautiful Briny Sea" from the 1971 film Bedknobs and Broomsticks. It is influenced by the Calypso style of the Trinidad and Tobago. The song was performed in the film by Samuel E. Wright. The track won the Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1989. The song is a plea by the crab Sebastian imploring Ariel to remain sea-bound, and resist her desire to become a human in order to spend her life with Prince Eric, with whom she has fallen in love. Sebastian warns of the struggles of human life while at the same time expounding the benefits of a care-free life underwater. However, Ariel manages to sneak off with the aid of Flounder just before Sebastian's finale. In 2002, the song was featured in the Square Enix action RPG, Kingdom Hearts as the background music for the Atlantica world. In 2006, the song also appeared in Kingdom Hearts II as part of a minigame where it was rearranged to have parts for Sebastian, Ariel, and Sora. For both appearances, the music was arranged by Yoko Shimomura. In 2007, the Broadway musical version uses this as the featured production number with the role of Sebastian played by Tituss Burgess. Because Burgess is a tenor (unlike the baritone Wright), the key of the song was raised from B-flat to D. The placing of the song is also moved to after the scene in which King Triton destroys Ariel's collection of "human stuff", where the purpose of the song was to cheer Ariel up. The song is present throughout all the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts around the world and the Disney Cruise Line. Lyrics Ariel, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea, is better than any'ting they got up there! The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up 'dere, But 'dat is a big mistake Just look at 'de world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter, Take it from me! Up on the shore they work all day, Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full-time to floatin,' Under the sea! Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry... Guess who's gon' be on the plate? Uh-oh! Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what 'de land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles, Life is the bubbles! Under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) Since life is sweet here, We got the beat here Naturally Naturally-y-y-y Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea! The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow! (Instrumental bridge) Yeah! Under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) When the sardine Begin the beguine, It's music to me (Music is to me) What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea! Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea! Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water! Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea!